the agreement
by Kindred01
Summary: Something is going on and with little choice, Kirk had been forced to marry some Vulcan alpha


It was his wedding night, it's meant to the happiest night of his life but he didn't feel happy if anything he felt like he was suffocating. The only reason he was here was to keep the Federation happy, something had soured between Earth and the Vulcans and for some reason, all omega at Starfleet Academy had their names put into the hat so to speak and Kirk's name was pulled out. With the omega laws on Earth it was still up to his mother and Step-father the Federation has to ask their permission, a shit load of money later and they signed his life away to be some alpha Vulcan's.

He let out a shaky breath and looked down at the drink of whisky, he feels like he had been living on Whisky since his name was pulled. He still felt sore from his exam from the Vulcan's doctors, gentle they were not as they made sure that he was healthy enough for the bloody Vulcan prince…with all the fuss they are making he might as well be a prince…he thinks as he finished his drink off. He stood by the open window and looked down below and wondered if he had a chance he could climb down and run for the ship…not likely… he thought bitterly

He let out another sighed his stomach twisted into knots sure there was going to perks he could continue his training with Starfleet and there was nothing to stop him from becoming Captain. It would just so happen he would be married and mated to a Vulcan, by the time he makes Captain he will have a couple of sprogs. The door open and it made him jump as Captain Pike walked in, his smile is weak and it made Jim feel a little better that he wasn't trying to cheer him up. "It's time Jim."  
"Can't I just jump out the window and make it to the ship and-and…"  
"Jim." He sighed, as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry if your mother had said no…"  
"I know. I wouldn't really leave where I would go?"

The wedding went off without a hitch Spock, Jim knows him and that doesn't make him feel better. He is a Starfleet instructor and has a dislike for Kirk…why would he agree to this!…Jim's mind screams, there was an after party where some of the Federation top dogs and their bulldogs were there to make sure Jim doesn't run off. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked down at his drink and felt the familiar coil heat in his gut and the trickle of slick…oh no…One of them gave him a drink…it wouldn't work this quickly…he tells himself. A hot hand touched his arm making him look up at the peaky green complexion of his husband "You're going into heat?" Spock growled, his eyes were burning and it made Jim feel weak at the knees. "I thought you said you are on suppressants?"  
"I am!" Jim snarled back at him, quietly as he could "But I think someone has slipped me something last night." Jim tells him, He might be an omega but he will fight back if he has to. Spock looked at him up and down "If you think I'm laying then you can sleep outside our room." He hissed.  
It was that eyebrow that ticked him off as he watched it rise higher as he looked around the room to see how many eyes were on them.  
"I didn't say you were lying, but perhaps you are right your scent has changed too quickly for this to be natural." He told him…jerk…Jim thought, he put his glass down and whimpered,  
"I need to get out of here." He said his voice was shaking as he warped his arms around his stomach, there were alphas now looking at him. Married or not he is still not mated to Spock yet and if he remembers it's the only time he has ever see the stony face Vulcans lose their shit. Mainly the alphas it seems omega in heat drives them crazy.  
"Agreed." He curls and arm around Kirk's waist and guides him away, he turns to his father. "Someone has forced his heat; we must leave while we can." Sarek nodded to him  
"Go and take care of your husband."

Jim snarled as Spock as he got him into their room, he pushed the Vulcan away from him "THIS IS YOUR DOINGS!" He hissed, he groaned his knees buckling from under him at the pain in his stomach.  
"I did not drug you Jim; we had both agreed to wait a year before you have your heat." He told him as he walked over to him and hooked his arms around him and helped him to stand.  
"I don't want this." Kirk whispered, "I just wanted to carry on with my training I didn't want to be a bitch." He winced as he sat on the bed. He unbuttons his jacket and pulled it off, the smell of the alpha was starting to driving him crazy.  
"You think I wanted to do this? My name was thrown into as a list of alphas from Vulcan, just as yours were throwing in as…"  
"Only the Starfleet Academy omegas were put into the hat, the once a shortlist was made their families must agree to sign them over." He looked to Spock "My mother and step-father made a nice small fortune in selling me. Even if I wanted to punch you in your smug pixy ear face I wouldn't get far, nowhere to go or hid and if I want to make captain." Spock reaches out and cups his face and gets the human to face him and see a couple of tears roll down the cheeks.

He wipes away the tears and then leaned in kissed, Kirk, whimpered and pulled back to warp his arms around himself "Fuck that hurts!" He hissed "I am going to kill whoever drugged me!" He fell back onto the bed and felt more slick rush out of him as he rolls onto his side as he starts to pant, as he looked up at the Vulcan to see his eyes had darkened even more and there was soft growling coming from the alpha. "Oh hell just get on with it, show me what kind of alpha you are," Kirk growled back at him and that was all the permission Spock need to pin his omega down on the bed and attacked any bit of skin he could find.


End file.
